


Imaginary

by katiethology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming of Age, Fate, Imaginary Friends, LMAO, M/M, Medicine, finally wrote it, i have had this idea for a while now, i wrote this in a library ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiethology/pseuds/katiethology
Summary: "Oikawa Tooru is real.Oikawa Tooru is real.Oikawa Tooru is real."He never stopped believing, even when everyone else did.





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've had this idea in my head for ages and I'm glad I finally wrote it down. This is not my first fanfic, but this is my first AO3 post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi huffed in agony and closed his uninteresting book with a slam. He sighed and stared out his second-story bedroom window, relishing in the cloudy day and the tiny rain droplets spitting onto the concrete. 

"What's bothering you?" The honey-sweet voice sounded through the small room as Iwaizumi perked up and anxiously looked around. The springs on his bed slightly sank as his boyfriend, Oikawa, sat at the edge, looking expectantly at the black-haired boy. 

Iwaizumi stared at the comforter on the bed, instead of Oikawa. He said quietly, almost a whisper, "I wanna get married." 

Oikawa smiled and chuckled a bit, climbing over Iwaizumi's stretched out legs and into his arms, laying his head on the teenage mutant ninja turtle-clad chest gingerly. Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's neck, "Okay then, let's get married." 

\------ 

"Iwaizumi, will you please calm down?" 

"No time, Ma! I'm getting married!" 

"I sure hope not! At your age? You will finish your education first, young man! Please slow down!" Iwaizumi didn't slow down as he continued running down the staircase, he couldn't stop his excited feet. He ran to the kitchen, Oikawa in toe, opening the fridge. His mother followed him, "And to whom have you decided to marry?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Oikawa!" 

His mother stopped in her steps. "I see," She said slowly. Iwaizumi began dancing in the door of the fridge, bending down and shaking his gym shorts clad ass in the air. He looked up when his mother didn't answer again. "When was the last time you took your medicine?" 

"Mom, that doesn't matter-" The look she gave him meant that it does matter. She looked at him through black eyelashes, she looked her age, looked tired and sad. For her son. "C'mon, can we talk about this later? When Oikawa isn't here?" 

"Oikawa," She spoke gently, voice on the verge of breaking, eyes like glass that could break with one more word. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" 

Oikawa left and Iwaizumi watched his feet leave through the threshold and directed his attention to his mother, who was barely deterred by Oikawa's departure, her focus trained on the black-haired boy. 

"You didn't answer my question, Hajime." You knew it was bad when she used "Hajime" to address him. Iwaizumi stared at the tiled kitchen floor. 

"It's been about a week or two." 

"How many weeks, Hajime." 

"Two." 

She sighed heavily, crossing the kitchen and embracing her son tightly. "I thought the therapy was helping." 

"I just want to see him. All the time. It hurts when he isn't here." He embraced his mom tighter, suddenly feeling so selfish for not taking his medicine behind her back. He felt a sting of pain when he heard her sniffle and attempt to stop her tears, but they had already stained Iwaizumi's shirt before they even fell. 

When she let go, Iwaizumi felt so small, like a child, who had lost his mother in a crowd, but he was staring right at her, into her eyes that expressed love, agony, sadness, resentment, regret. Her eyes told him everything and nothing. He felt like he scraped his knee on the pavement after falling down and his mother was trying to put a band-aid on the cut, but this cut deeper. It was a gash on his heart, a cut so deep, a band-aid couldn't piece it together. And he was sorry. 

His mother caressed his face and put his pill bottle on the counter, then left without another word. 

He solemnly walked to the living room, pill bottle in hand, where Oikawa sat. Iwaizumi shed a single tear. He said quietly, as Oikawa got up from the couch, "She still doesn't see you. I don't understand it. I'm not crazy. And I want to be with you. I- I don't want to lose you." 

Oikawa looked at him sadly. He would've hugged him, but Iwaizumi needed to let go. Oikawa took the pill bottle wordlessly and shook 2 pills in his hand, outstretching his hand toward Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked away from the daunting blue pills that would make Oikawa disappear. He changed the subject, causing Oikawa to retreat his hand back from Iwaizumi a bit. "Remember when we used to play in the sand castles? Remember that? Your castle would always be higher and bigger than mine, but you would always help me, no matter what and build my castle even higher than yours. And that time when we were on the swings and I swung as high as I could, wanting to touch the sky, wanting to reach out and grab the stars. I wanted to pick the perfect star for you. A constellation just for you. Remember how you always used to tell me that we could do anything together?"

Oikawa paused, "Of course I remember."

"Why would you want to go away? Especially when I need you. I need you to build me up, push my swing a bit higher. You would give up all that with those two pills?"

"Iwaizumi, I would never leave. Think of me in those constellations. You have to let me go. But you can keep me in here." He put his free palm on Iwaizumi's chest, right over his heart and kept it there as he felt the beating of Iwaizumi's heart.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Forever."

Oikawa pressed the pills into Iwaizumi's palm and kissed his cheek, watching as he swallowed both pills dry, tears wetting his cheeks. Now even Iwaizumi couldn't see Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru is real.

Oikawa Tooru is real.

Oikawa Tooru is real.

From then on, Iwaizumi took his pills every single day and lived the rest of his high school career without Oikawa. He never forgot about him, even if he couldn't see him. It seemed as if Iwaizumi always had eyes on him, he felt electricity in his heart every time he thought about Oikawa.

In his Sophomore year of college, Iwaizumi got a tattoo, it said "Forever" in simple calligraphy writing, nice and small on his wrist. Most of his memories of Oikawa began to fade, just slightly, but he still thought of him often and thought the addition of ink was a good sentiment.

In his Senior year of college, Iwaizumi found himself in a new dorm, he had done this every year, moved dorms with new roommates, just to change it up. He unloaded what little boxes he had; college helps you downsize, and bent over to begin unpacking. He heard footsteps, but didn't look up. The feet stopped just before him and out came a hand toward his face, as he still bent down over the box. Iwaizumi looked over and spotted a bit of ink on the outstretched wrist. It said, "Forever" in nice, small, calligraphy. Iwaizumi took the hand and straightened up quickly. He gasped as he stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru."


End file.
